Any Series: Anystar
by doomedpassion
Summary: Inspired by Lee Hyori's AnyCallCFs partnershipping, puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping,tendershipping, SetoxJou, YamixYugi,YYxY, AtemuxYugi, MarikuxMalik, YMxM, BakuraxRyou, BxR, YBxR rated T may go up to M for gore
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey y'all, it's doomedpassion,

I just want to say thank you to you for reading my ff stuff. I would like to thank myself, the original mangaka, writer (s) and producer (s) for the materials (characters, setting and plot) to work with. This is for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my fans. I'd like to say thank you to all of you again.

Byebye doompassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Doomedpassion: like all my other stories, last names before first names…it's the way East Asians do write their names.

Chapter 1

The yamis were back. They now had their own bodies. They took the names, Prince Atemu, Ryu Bakura and Shiou Mariku. However, they seemed to take over the lives of their hikaris. The only one who noticed this other than they themselves, was Jounouchi Katsuya. He had been friends with the other three for a really long time. Long before Katsuya became part of a gang, Ryou went to live in England, Yugi's father's disappearance and it was also the first time, Malik had sneaked out of the tombs. It was then that they had met in Egypt, when Yugi, Ryou and Katsuya were visiting with their family. At that time, they had no reason to hide their true identities. They were female. Later, they had to hide their true identities. They had to protect themselves from a **gang** that had kidnapped by. They had been forced to watch **them** commit sexual acts with innocents. They had been saved by the police and were told to hide their identities because the gang was known for its notorious actions and escapes, in case they were ever to meet them again. It was said that the gang was made of descendents of the Thief King Bakura.

They were currently at a café.

"Yu-chan, do we still have to hide? I mean why don't we just pretend to be exchange students or something and go back to school? I mean…" said Katsuya, 'his' accent was just for show. And the gangs that 'he' had been with didn't even know of 'his' true identity.

"Okay fine. We get our lives back and we..." said Yugi.

"Yeah, why don't we just admit it? Dammit, it was so close, too!! I mean we like them, maybe even love them, so we go with Tsu-chan's plan and then we come clean in the end. Happily ever after, end of story. Oh, we should make ourselves stand out, and do the things that we are good at. This means that we should specialize in an area that we are good at, ne?" said Ryou.

"Agreed." They put their hands together, one on top of the other and cried, "Fighting!" They were ready. They just needed some advice. Who better to go to other than Kawaii Shizuka, Katsuya's sister. So they went.

"Sis," they both cried greeting each other, in a huge hug.

"Hi mom," said Katsuya cheerfully. 'He' preferred to live on his own, even though, 'he' knew that 'his' mother regretted not taking 'him' in. She had taken 'his' more helpless sister, in order to protect her from their father. 'He' should have felt bitter about it, but didn't.

"Hi Katsu-chan, I missed you," said 'his' mother. "You haven't forgotten your true name have you? Kisara."

"Of course not, mother."

"Kisara? That name sounds familiar. In fact, when I see you I am reminded of that girl that Priest Seto failed to save," said Yugi. 'He' just mad the biggest discovery of 'his' life.

"Yu-chan…now that I think of it, you might be right, though, it kind of freaks me out that in my past life, I was Seto Kaiba's past self's girlfriend and slave."

"It's okay. I already know who I was in my past life."

"So do me and Ryou," said Malik.

"So you're not going to tell?"

"Of course not," they pouted at Kisara.

"Fine I'll get it from you somehow, someday. MWAHAHAHA."

"Kisara, are you okay?"

"Yes, Yuki, Rei, Mara," said a rather pissed of Kisara.

"Now, what we need are new clothes and we need to phone the school. They already know who we are and what are circumstances are. So we just need to tell them that we are going back to our true identities, but they will have to help us transition, by letting us pose as new students for now," said Rei.

"No problem," said Kisara's mother. "Shizuka, help your sister and her friends. Go shopping with them. _Sorry Kisara, those gang members found me…I have to tell them that you're here…forgive me, my baby, but I have to keep Shizuka safe…I know you can take care of yourself…you're a survivor…I know you can…please forgive me…"_ she mumbled the last part.

They went to the mall. Katsuya, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Shizuka hid, as Prince, Ryu and Shiou and co. was hanging out. Once they were out of earshot, they went to work. From make up to underclothing to street-clothing to pajamas and all. That was until they realized that they were being followed.

"Who's there?" cried Jounouchi. 'He' usually used 'his' father's last name and was referred to by it, because it sounded tough.

Two thugs stepped out from the crowd. They had done a pretty good job blending in. It was two of the gang that had harassed them, way back when.

"Oh no, not you again." They ran and knocked down a couple of displays in the shops. They managed to a safe place. However, it wasn't as safe as they thought they were. They were in a fast-food restaurant and Atemu-tachi was there.

"Just great…" said Malik.

"Yeah…" said Ryou.

"What do we do now…what the hell! Shizuka's gone!" said Jounouchi.

"Let's look for her."

They went and saw a trail that led to a dark alley. They heard a scream. It was unmistakeably, Shizuka's. They ran. The yamis felt a sudden pull/rush of panic and anxiety from their hikaris, but they were too busy being full of themselves and having fun with their newfound friends to give a damn.

They ran into the alley. They saw her tied up. She was bleeding. "Stop, stop hurting my youngest daughter! Please, I beg you. I'll do anything for you." It was Kisara/Katsuya's mother's voice.

"You sold us out," Kisara's voice was shaking. "If you had told **me **that they were threatening you about Shizuka, I would have given myself up. Do you know what you are doing, woman? And you dare call yourself a mother to Shizuka and me!" She was ready to kill someone, preferably the leader of the gang. She was not ready to see anyone close to her get hurt, even if she had been betrayed.

Doomedpassion: cliffy…does Kisara save his mother? Answer: yes, no, maybe so…she will definitely save her sister though


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all knew how to fight, but it was Kisara who had more black belts in martial arts and a colourful street fighting background. She was the one who would lead them in battle. By the time they were done, the men were black and blue and wished they had been castrated. Why? Well, they had been repeatedly kicked in the you-know-where and when they collapsed, that spot had been stepped on with high heels a couple of times too.

CUT: A/N: 0.o how cruel…they deserve it though. END CUT

Kisara held out a hand to help up her mother, who had been told to take Shizuka and get out of the way.

"Thanks," there was shame in her voice.

"No problem. No matter what happens, we're still family," smiled Kisara, bitterly.

Tears came to her mothers eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but Shizuka…"

"I know. I probably would have done the same too, if I was in the same situation. After all, the older one has to fend for themselves, while the mother has to protect the younger one, especially in a single parent family," said Kisara. "But I wouldn't have given in so easily. And I would have sent warning, but let's just put it behind us, ne? I am sure you had good reasoning for doing this."

"Come on. You have all your purchases? We're going home," said Ms. Kawaii.

Meanwhile, Atemu-tachi had walked passed _the_ dark alley. That was where the distress signal had come from, but there was no one except a bunch of beat up thugs. Atemu, Bakura and Mariku sent them to the Shadow Realm just for kicks.

"Wow, really mature," said Kaiba Seto.

"Thanks, Mr. I am Really Mature because I am RICH and ALMIGHTY due to my rank as CEO," retorted Bakura.

Mariku and Atemu just snorted with laughter, causing the others to join in.

Bakura, Mariku and Atemu ignored the prickly feeling they had had, when they had come to the scene of the crime and laughed it off. They walked away. After all, what teenager wouldn't? The rest of the gang followed them.

Meanwhile, at the Kawaii house

"You girls can't stay here for ever. I know, here's some money that I saved up for you Kisara, for College or University. I guess you can put it to good use now. There's still some at the bank, so don't worry. I can always put some more in. You need to get an apartment…and all that," said Ms. Kawaii.

"Thanks mother. Ja ne," cried Kisara. They grabbed their bags and went to look for an apartment to rent. Luckily for them, Ishizu's boss was looking for someone to buy his apartment. She was currently working at a museum as a curator. They were now at a café with her. It was her coffee break.

"My boss is moving. He's looking for buyers, since my Sennen Necklace told me, you needed help, I decided to ask him for you and he was delighted. I think I need to pitch in two months of my salary. Don't worry; this is for my little sister and her friends, so I am willing, ne?"

"Wow, I love you, I love you, nee-san," cried Mara.

"No problem, kiddo." She ruffled Mara's hair. "I left a couple of your old pictures on Mariku's bed." Mara's eyes widened with horror. Seeing the look of horror on Mara's face, she laughed. "It'll be fine. He won't notice. He always comes home until after my work hours, I can just take them back to my room later."

"Fine," grumbled Mara.

Atemu-tachi stepped into the café. Mariku's eyes narrowed. He had seen Ishizu ruffle Mara's hair.

Yuki's eyes widened and Ishizu saved them. "Hey, my little niece has come," knowing that none of the pictures at home showed Mara's pseudonym on it, she smiled. "You must have missed it. I put some of her old pictures on your bed. I thought you would like her. Besides, she's a lot prettier than your 'hikari-pretty'," said Ishizu slyly, looking at Mara, who turned red, but it was mostly unnoticeable. "Take her and her friends to the house. Show them around. They haven't been around town for long. I just picked them up from the airport and we went shopping."

Since they had no reason to question her motives, Mariku excused himself from the group.

"That girl doesn't even know who I am," snarled Mariku. "Why should I have to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I know you, Malik-kun. We used to play hide-n-seek in the tombs. Until…I came out to see the sun. I heard you did lots of bad things, but I still like you," said Mara, blinking cutely.

Yuki, Rei and Kisara looked at them and each other. They maimed barfing.

"I saw you guys with Jounouchi's sister," said Atemu, suspiciously.

"I am sure you were just hallucinating," said Kisara. "By the way, the name's Kisara."

They stared at her. They could not believe her. "Kisara?!"

"Huh?" she pretended to be clueless. "What? Am I a diva that I don't know I am?"

Rei, Yuki and Mara smirked at each other and giggled.

It was Atemu-tachi's turn to be clueless.

"Sorry," said Yuki, between giggles, "inside joke."

Doomedpassion: that's it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Great, I have to take care of hikari's bratty cousin," grumbled Mariku under his breath.

"Rikku I didn't think that your head was that messed," said Mara innocently.

"ARGGGGGGG, go find your own friends," cried Mariku.

"That's mean, Rikku," said Mara, false tears started to roll down from the cornea of her eyes.

"No-no, not tears. Bakura! Atemu! Kaiba! Help!" cried Mariku.

"Feh," replied Kaiba Seto.

Mara burst into tears. False tears. Yuki, Rei and Kisara looked at her and linked arms with her. They looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh, by the way, we are entering Domino High School," said Rei.

"Oh, really?" said Atemu raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Kisara.

"I forgot to mention that we have studied there before," said Rei.

"Huh?" said Bakura.

"Never mind. Just forget we said that, until Monday," said Yuki.

"We don't want to hang out with meanies anyway," said Mara.

--Monday--

Domino High

"Four students will be coming to our class. Don't be shy, you can come out now," said the teacher.

Four girls shuffled into the room. One was wearing a dog tag that said 'cute puppy', one was wearing a Happy Bunny shirt that said, cute but psycho-things even out, one was wearing a Paul Frank t-shirt and the last girl, she was wearing shirt with a cat sharpening its claws, while lounging, on it, with big bold letters that said, Trust me, I don't Bite. Like anyone would believe that. The girls were quite cute too, if not looking slightly deranged, because of their get ups. Somehow the teachers wouldn't even dare force them into uniform. Why because the principal was a pervert and liked pretty girls (and the male teachers did too).

"ARGGGGGGGG, not them!" cried Mariku.

"What's wrong with us, Rikku-cousin?" asked the girl wearing the shirt with the cat and the words: Trust me, I don't Bite, on it.

"That is what's wrong with you!" he cried pointing at her shirt.

"Oh? You're not wearing your uniform either. I mean what is this?" she asked him, fingering the Sennen Rod, which sent a shock through his body, "and this?" she said running her hand sensuously on his leather collar, which had spikes and gold bracelets.

All the boys and the teacher, who was male, looked at her, with drool hanging out of their mouths.

"Wa-ah are you doing?!" gasped Mariku. He was suddenly filled with desire. _'kuso. Hikari-pretty, save me!!_ Just when he was starting to sweat, the girl turned away. She blew him a kiss and winked. Then she mouthed "I wuv you Rikku-cousin." After that she glomped him and kissed him on the cheek. Mariku turned bright red. Bakura, Seto and Atemu just had to laugh. It was funny, until he glared at them fingering the Sennen Rod. But suddenly it was out of his reach. He glared. Kaiba Seto was tossing it into the air and catching it each and every time. He snatched it back after squirming out of his cousin's grasp.

"I sit here now," said Mara. She pushed a girl out of her seat, which was beside a window and Mariku. She turned and smiled at him.

"Mara-chan, could you and your friends, introduce yourselves to the class. Don't worry you can keep the seat," said the teacher.

"My name is Mara. You can call me Mara-chan. I am from Egypt. I like kitties, cuz they're so pretty, but mostly because I think the goddess, Bastet is my heroine. I am in a band, BOA, Beauty of Angelus, with my friends."

"Hi, my name is Yuki. Please call me Yu-chan. I like anime monkeys, cuz they're kawaii and fluffy. I am also in BOA," said Yuki.

"My name is Rei. Just Rei is fine. Though you can call me Rei-san, if you want. I like bunnies because they are just how Yuki describes her anime monkeys. I am also in BOA."

"Yosh, the name's Kisara. Call me Key to the Sara. I like puppies cuz their…well just go with cute. I am also in BOA."

"Since, you guys are in our class; I would like you to see our concert. By the way, we work for Avex," said Kisara. "I guess we can give you an overview as to which roles we take in the band. I am the band's spokeswoman. Yuki is our manager. Rei is our costume designer. Mara here is our fan relations. We hope you come to our concert and by the way we will be featuring some famous singers, such as BoA herself. Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, Hiwatari-san, we have four tickets for the missing students. If they come back, give the tickets to them, please?" said Mara.

"Alright, anything for you girls," smiled the teacher lecherously.

"Leave my cousin alone. Even though she's a brat, she's still my cousin. Got it? If you make any moves on her, you will wish you were dead," said Mariku venomously.

"Is that a threat, Mariku-_san_."

"Rikku, he's a teacher. Be respectful. Even if he did mean to do something Kisara and I would be able to beat him off. We can take care of ourselves," said Mara. "We've dealt with this before haven't we?"

"Yeah, when we were 3, in Egypt," muttered Kisara. "That was different. What wouldn't _you_ do for marks, hmm?"

"I wouldn't, I swear. After all I found my one true love," chirped Mara happily. "He's purr-fect."

"And who would that be?" was a sarcastic reply. She knew and was hoping her friend would say it out loud.

"Rikku-cousin of course."

"Me?" Mariku was dumbfounded. His hikari's cousin was in love with him. What was the world coming to? No wonder why she was acting that way towards him. But there seemed something off with these girls. Their auras seemed so much like their hikaris, except their hikaris' auras always were so restricted. Boy was he confused.

"_Rikku _ you should be lucky that Mara loves you. It's hard to earn her love. And since she loved you right away, you should be careful that you don't lose it. She'll go crazy if you throw it out the window," warned Kisara. "The well being of my friends and sisters, though we are not sisters by blood, comes before my own. I will personally tear you apart if you hurt her."

Fear seemed to cloud his eyes for one second, but it was over in a blink of an eye. "Hn," was his answer.

"Rikku, I want you to come to our practice, tonight. Pwetty pwease," said Mara.

He said yes, because he couldn't refuse, due to the way that she was looking at him and the warning was repeating in his head. He shook his head. He would never hurt her. He couldn't especially since her aura was too much like his hikari's. In fact it made him want to be her shield.

Kisara, seeing the way that Mariku looked at her, looked at Rei and Yuki. She winked. "One down, three more to go. C'mon let's leave those two alone. If Mara has any sense, she would leave a clue, but then again, our auras have already left some so it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah," agreed both Rei and Yuki.

"Yuki-chan," it was Atemu. "You forgot your bag. Here." He looked at her suspiciously. "This fell out." It was a drawing of the Eye of Horus. It was done really well, imitating the look of it when it started glowing on his, Bakura and Mariku's foreheads.

"Oh, I like Egyptian mythology. For some odd reason I was compelled to draw it and it turned out like that. I think it's very pretty," she said smiling.

"Can I keep it?" He asked.

"Yes, you can," said Yuki. _I'll see it again someday, when we are finally together again, my Pharaoh._ She and her friends had visited memories from 3-4 millennia ago, when they were in Ancient Egypt, through Ishizu. They were an odd group, a slave, a queen and two priestesses.

So far everything was falling into place. Mariku and Mara had found each other. Atemu was now interested in Yuki. That meant that their plan was almost a quarter done. After all half their plan was made up by the concert and then explanations were in order. After that, maybe Happily Ever After, but then again, most plans like that always meet difficulties, which meant that they shouldn't count their chickens before they hatch.

Meanwhile, Ryu Bakura and Kaiba Seto were becoming suspicious of the four. They started trying to talk Mariku out of a date with his cousin and tried to convince Atemu to leave it at that, but of course being stubborn people, they said no. In fact, what they said was this:

"Since you want to know so much about it, why don't you just go ask your questions or better yet get close to them. That way you'll find what you're missing. You're just jealous," said Mariku.

"I don't really trust them. I think Baku-baka and Kaiba are right. They are suspicious people. They came when our hikaris disappeared. I want to get to the bottom of this, besides Yuki seems nice, so if she warms up to me, she'll probably talk to me about it," said Atemu.

Watching them were the four girls. "Wow. I never knew that Mariku was so dense. I mean it. He trusts me already," said Mara. "But the others will be harder to deal with. Do you suppose they'll be angry with us, when we tell them the truth? Or should we wait until we get married?"

"Get married?" whispered Yuki. "I don't even think we'll get there, anytime soon. I mean we're divas, and they're just the popular guys in class. We're way out of their league. Besides in this day and time we're too young to get married."

"Ah, but we already are. Don't you remember, we were in Ancient Egypt?" said Mara deviously. "Then we would have Atemu and Bakura, which means the only trouble we'll get, is from Kaiba."

"That doesn't count," protested Rei. "That was a really long time ago."

"So?" said Kisara.

"You agree with Mara's crazy plan? We'll be damned before this is over," said Yuki exasperated. "Fine," seeing the light in Mara's eyes.

"Alright," cried Mara.

Two seconds later, they rounded the corner. Atemu, Bakura and Seto were staring at them. They had heard Mara scream "Alright." Mariku just rolled his eyes. They could tell that Mara and her group were up to no good. In any case, Mariku left his locker slightly open and wrapped his arms around Mara, who giggled and said, "You're so strong, Rikku."

"Thanks," was the reply.

"Ugh," said Bakura. "That is disgustingly sweet. Hey what are you doing?" Rei clung onto his right arm. Baku-kun, I fell down the stairs this morning and it all came back to me." There was a dreamy look in her eyes. "I remember us riding out in the desert towards the tomb of one of the Pharaohs. You made me stay behind. You said it was dangerous…you left me out there…I thought you loved me…"

"Whaaa-"

"…you came back with his corpse…then we…no you stormed the castle and…I don't know what happened…I think I died…" said Rei. "You never said goodbye, I hate you! You always risk your life for revenge and you sold your soul for it too! I hate you! I hate you!" Slap.

"OW! The hell?!" roared Bakura.

Doomedpassion: ooooooooohhh…it's getting hot in here…meh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow. That woman must be crazy to hit him," said Atemu.

"She's not," snapped Bakura. "I deserved it. She's right. I did used to care…but revenge was always more important…but not now…it's too long ago…there are better things for me to do. Hey! Wait up! Isira."

CUT: A/N: I am not Egyptian so I don't know any female names…Isira is not Egyptian. I came up with it. Isis and Ra.

The girl ran blindly away from him and out the door. She was in the garden. Flexible and lithe, she swung up a tree. She sat on the highest branch she could sit on without crashing onto the floor and cried.

"Isira, you aren't you?" But he got were sobs and "Go away. I hate you!"

"Fine, I'm sorry okay? I miss you. Now come down."

No answer. Instead, she just jumped out of the tree and landed in his arms sobbing.

"How sweet," drawled Mariku. "See, I was right, you were just jealous."

"…"

Seto was now the only one, who remained unconvinced. That was until Kisara handed him a stone.

"I found it. It brings back so many memories. Doesn't it, master?" said Kisara.

"You're her…the one I failed to protect…Dammit, Tomb Robber! Come. Here. Right. Now." snarled Kaiba Seto.

"Why..." then he saw it. The stone that once belonged to Priest Seto and his slave girl, Kisara. They had sealed their love in them. "kuso."

"Seto, don't, please?" said Kisara.

"Fine, only for you."

"We have practice. You want to come?" asked Kisara.

"Sure, whatever."

"I can't believe. It thought I had changed enough. Now they're back in our lives and they're divas too. We lost our mark and they gained theirs. I guess it's only fair," said Bakura.

"Really? I still have tones of money and I am still a rich CEO."

"I mean me, 'Rikku' and Atemu."

"Ah…that you did," said Seto Kaiba.

"You really frustrate me," said Bakura.

"Thanks." Was the reply.

--Practice—

7:00 PM

"Girls, good to see you," it was BoA. "You girls ready to dance during my performance piece?"

"Yes."

"Show me what you got, then."

"mo deun ge na e ge yeo ja ga yeo ja da un geo seul gang yo hae-"

They danced. Their movements were fluid and they were dancing the same style as BoA, herself.

"nal ba ra bo neun ne ya reut han shi seon deu ri nan shi reo  
(yak han yeo ja sa rang e yak han yeo ja Whoo)  
nae ge gang yo ha ji ma teu re gat hyeo beo ril nae ga a nin geol  
jeon bu na eui ddeut dae ro…"

The song was playing the background.

"That's really good. By the way, the acronym for your name is like mine," said BoA.

"That's cuz we're your biggest fans," replied Beauty of Angelus, also known as BoA

"That's really cute. Let's be friends."

"Yay!" They hugged each other. "Hey! Who're they?"

"Our boyfriends."

"Aww, that's really cute." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice. After all their boyfriends were sexy and hot, so who wouldn't be?

"Oh, Tohoshinki has been looking for a girl to replace, Koda Kumi, in Last Angel for Tuesday's performance. She can't make it."

"Oh okay. Mara, you're up."

"Gee thanks."

"That's cuz we didn't invite Tae Yoon from SNSD to sing with Kangta and Kisara is singing in Love Bug Remix with BoA and M-Flo. Remember I'm singing with Xiah in Timeless by taking Jang Ri In's part?" said Yuki. "I mean this is our debut tour. And we're singing in Japanese, Korean and Chinese. We have to sing with Vaness Wu and Kangta in the Remix for Scandal, which is called So Scandalous. We have to sing songs by Dream, by the Twins and by the Wondergirls. So, let's get this party started."

"Yes ma'am. Let's get our clothes ready," said Ryou.

"Ooooh. They fit us so nicely. Sexy meets innocent. Chic meets elegant. I have a gazillion words to describe this," said Yuki, while the others just screamed with delight.

"What's that noise? We could hear it all the way from our spots," said Kaiba. His arms were crossed. He looked annoyed. After all, he started sleeping the moment they had gone to the dressing room. "Kisara, I think you would nice in that."

"Really, thanks, but it was supposed to be a surprise," pouted Kisara.

"It's okay. I'll probably forget about it, since I am so busy," said Kaiba Seto.

"Geez, that's so nice," said Kisara punching him slightly.

--End Practice—

9:00 PM

"C'mon its 9:00, let's go," said Yuki.

"Let's go out for dinner. Guys, where do you want to go?" asked Kisara.

"Let's eat Chinese food," said Rei.

"Sure. Let's go," said Mara. "Boys, you coming or are you just too busy staring at us because we're hot, hmm?"

"You? Pfft," said Bakura. "Oh, c'mon, I was just joking. Ow. Ow. Ow." Mariku was hitting him with the 'wings' on his Sennen Rod. "Jeez. Man you don't have to hit me. I was just joking with your girl."

"Glad to know you were," said Mariku smirking. "I'll always protect you, Mara."

"We'll see about that," said Mara. "There's a lot that you don't know about us. But we'll tell you someday."

"When is someday?" asked Bakura. He was curious. After all he wanted to prove that these girls were suspicious.

"Oh, the concert. Something big is going to happen, soon. I can feel it," said Rei. "Maybe we should tell our secret earlier.

"I don't know," said Yuki. "We don't want them to get mad at us right. The concert seems glamorous, so we shouldn't… ruin the fun."

"Nani!! By telling the truth? You must be insane," cried Mara.

"I agree, Yu…chan, you have gone a bit too far," said Kisara.

"…oh alright. Just not today."

"Good," replied the three.

"What was that about?" asked Bakura.

"Nothing," replied Rei.

"Is there something, we should know?" asked Seto. "Is it true that you are guys cross-dressing as girls?"

He didn't know just how close he was. The four girls sighed. "That's not it. It's not really that important. Its just we have been living lies that's all, since we were three years old. Lies that were meant to protect us."

"Just who are you people?" cried Atemu, frustration was evident in his voice.

"You will know in time," said Yuki mysteriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the night of the concert. Even though the week had passed really slowly for the girls because their yamis and Kaiba Seto kept questioning them, everyone looked forward to the concert for their own reason. Their classmates wanted to meet their favourite stars and looked forward to see their classmates perform, aka screw up. The yamis and Kaiba wanted answers and the girls were happy to give them, then. So the whole class was crammed into a school bus, while the yamis and the girls sat in Kaiba's limo. They had VIP tickets, which meant that they were to sit in the front. As for Yugi-tachi, they were said to have appeared at school and picked up their tickets, before leaving, a few minutes later. It was said they had moved schools and were now living in Kyoto, the _other_ capital of Japan.

They were playing truth or dare in the back of the limo, while the driver was cursing. All the traffic was going to the concert hall. They were not going to be late, but on time and everybody else would be early.

"So, Yuki, truth or dare?" asked Kaiba. They were going from left to right.

"umm…truth?" was the timid answer.

"Alright, now tell us all who you and your friends really are?"

"I can't answer that. I promised to answer that during the concert," was the reply.

"You know what?" asked Kisara.

"What?" asked everybody.

"I hate this game."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for the rest of the hour, until…

"We're here. Guys, we have to change and get ready," said Yuki.

"Sure."

"Hi, is this seat taken?" It was Yugi. There were seats between the yamis and Seto.

"No," said Kaiba curtly. "None of them are." He didn't even look at them.

Just as they had planned, those seats were close to the change room. All they had to do was sneak out when it was dark and pull off their street clothes and get into their make up and get on stage, without seeming out of breath.

The lights turned off. The spot light started shining. It swirled around the stage a couple of times. It showed some dancers on stage. It was the cue. They walked to the door. They opened it and closed it softly. The lights as promised did not shine on them and they had left unnoticed or so they thought. Kaiba Seto had seen them leave.

Music began to play. It was the introduction to the concert. The dancers on stage began to dance. Spot lights shone on them. Five minutes later, a silhouette was shown at the center of the stage.

"mo deun ge na e ge yeo ja ga yeo ja da un geo seul gang yo hae-"

A girl stepped out of the silhouette. It was BoA. She started dancing.

Silhouettes of four girls were now apparent.

(Oh give it up. Give it…do that thing. Do that thing…shake that thing. Shake that thing.)

A spotlight rounded the stage. It paused at each of the silhouettes. Each danced for a second. Then when the spot light disappeared, and BoA started to sing, they came out and started the actual dance routine for the song Girls on Top.

"nal ba ra bo neun ne ya reut han shi seon deu ri nan shi reo  
(yak han yeo ja sa rang e yak han yeo ja Whoo)  
nae ge gang yo ha ji ma teu re gat hyeo beo ril nae ga a nin geol  
jeon bu na eui ddeut dae ro…"

"This is our debut concert and our classmates and friends have come. Their sitting from the VIP section to the top five rows, you know who you are. We thank you for coming and we'd just like to thank all the other performers for working with us to make this possible," said Kisara. "I guess its time to introduce ourselves. I'm Kisara. My stage name is Puppy."

"I'm Yuki. My stage name is Monkey."

"I'm Rei. My stage name is Bunny."

"I'm Mara. My stage name is Kitty."

"You want to hear some music?" cried the band.

"YES!!" screamed the crowd.

"Here we go."

"I composed the music for this song. It's called Prince Charming," said Rei.

"I wrote the lyrics for this song," said Mara.

Kisara: (Hey, I've got to tell you all a secret, Prince Charming is not the man we all thought he was.)

Yuki: A pretty princess locked in a tower

She's guarded by a fire breathing dragon

Kisara: (But hey Prince Charming is coming to save her right?)

Rei: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Rei: A pretty princess has fallen asleep

She's put in a casket, in forest full of trees

Kisara: (Prince Charming is coming to save this one right?)

Rei: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Mara: A pretty princess has fallen asleep

She's locked in a tower, over grown by thorns Kisara: (yeah)

Kisara: (But it's already been a hundred years.)

Mara: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Kisara: (Okay, so Prince Charming has gotten a pretty bad name by now. Should we pity him or gather more evidence?)

All: A pretty princess is sitting alone

In a castle empty, but of her own

Kisara: (What! Prince Charming dumped her?)

All: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Kisara: (She had to slay the dragon by herself.)

Applause died down, when music began to play. They started to sing. It was the song "So Hot" by the Wonder Girls.

…

Kisara: all the boys be loving me

The girls be hating me

It will never stop

Because I'm so hot, hot.

…

The next song was Anystar, by Lee Hyori.

They posed. More music began to play. They shifted their bodies. They danced and sang all night. Seto Kaiba figured out the identities of those girls, by default. Yugi and the others had not returned to their seats. He now knew that the girls were the hikaris and Jounouchi Katsuya. The concert was to be concluded with a speech, with thanks and confessions.

"Thanks for coming. We really appreciated it. After all with fans like you, we'll be famous really fast," said Kisara. "We promised to do some explaining for our friends. So here goes. Yuki, you start."

"Um…Atemu. Bakura. Mariku. Seto. We're really sorry for lying to you. Now that we have apologized, so should you. You treated us like shit, the moment, those four entered our circle. We're fine with that, so we wanted to start anew. In fact we have been lying to you guys for the longest time possible. My other name is Yugi Muto. The school officials know about this and the cause. Wait one second. Before you pelt us with what ever you have that is sharp, sticky, wet or anything like that let us finish explaining. Malik."

"Yo. Um…the thing is…when we were about three. We met in Egypt. We got lost in the streets and met each other. What happened was a gang spotted us and took us back to their lair. They usually preyed on older women. Raped and sexually assaulted them. They made us watch them do it. They were showing us our future. But we know now that it was only _a_ possible future. They are in jail now."

"Actually they escaped the last time, they were thrown in jail. They may come back for us. In fact they nearly got us, last week. Shizuka was taken hostage in order to have Ms. Kawaii, bring us to them. But we are sure that Shizuka and Ms. Kawaii would have been used for their pleasures, after they got us," said Ryou.

"WHAT!!" roared their yamis and Kaiba Seto. "You know that if you only told us, things would have been different."

"They _may_, okay? Not they would have. We wouldn't know," said Yuki.

"You got the truth, now what else have you got to fling in our faces?

"Nothing. Let's go home."

"No. Why don't you stay at our place tonight," said Mara slyly.

"Oh, okay," said Mariku smirked. "Of course, baby." He hooked an arm around Mara's waist.

The crowd slowly dissipated. "Good luck," said BoA looking at them.

They smiled at her.

The walked out. It was rather chilly. Mariku took off his cape and wrapped it around Mara's body.

"Thanks. You sure you don't hate me for lying?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't be here if I did."

"I'm glad."

Screams and panic filled the air. Some of the girls who had gone to the concert without escorts were taken, more like kidnapped. It was the gang. They had called themselves the Desert Shadow. The leader had called himself Anubis. He was standing there as his men rounded several single women. Anubis smirked. He saw them. The prey that had gotten away twice, they wouldn't get away this time. He was going to kill their boyfriends. He stepped out of the shadows, with several of his lackeys, his best men. The others were guarding their booty.

Sirens blaring, the yamis and Kaiba Seto readied themselves to fight.

"How about this, we play a shadow game with them?" said Mariku. An insane light was shining in his eyes. Mara whimpered. Her nails were digging into his skin. Nobody hurt what was his.

"Yes," hissed Atemu. There was blood in the Pharaoh's eyes.

Bakura licked his chops like a hungry wolf.

"The faster this is done the more time we have to ourselves," Kaiba Seto reminded them. "I know you don't want to do this the easy way. You want blood don't you? You want to torture them, right? Then that means I have to get rid of this, don't I?" He gave his gun to Kisara. "Take the others to a safe place. Use this if you have to. Here." Kisara accepted them. They were tired from performing. They wouldn't be able to fight with their bear hands for long, though they were good at martial arts. It would be better to take the gun. Kisara shuddered. The sight of blood scared them and it made them remember what they had to go through.

"Let's go." They ran to the limo and jumped in. The driver was not in there. In fact, he was one of the gang members. He had damaged it, so it wouldn't run and Kisara knew it. At least it was a suitable hiding place for now, but the driver had the keys. Once inside, Kisara destroyed the lock system. They still had their cell phones. So they could call their yamis to use their Shadow Powers to get them out of the car later.

At the moment, their yamis were busy. They were playing a Shadow Game. And no, they were not playing Duel Monsters. Atemu had used his Shadow powers and created a 'girl' and their equipment. She was bound to several wooden beams.

"Mariku explain the rules," said Atemu.

"One of these ropes will bring that girl out of her trance. You don't want her to wake up. This is a game of chance. Bakura, give them some knives. I already have some. Yo Atemu you have some, what about you, Kaiba?"

"These do?" asked Atemu. He held up a pack of cards with sharp metallic sides.

"You're definitely the King of Games," said Kaiba Seto. "How's this?" He pulled out a smaller gun than the one he had given to Kisara. "One second." He shot one of the guards. "The driver Kai. He was a traitor."

"Good. Let the games begin," said Atemu. "Your turn, he told Anubis."

"Hn." He threw it. The girl stirred slightly in her slumber. She seemed to smell blood though.

"I'll play right now? Do you have any problems?" asked Atemu.

"No, go ahead baka-pharaoh."

"Thanks, and don't call me stupid, Tomb Robber." He flung one of the cards, the same way you would throw a frisbee. It cut through, no problems. The girl slept on.

"It's your turn, you on the right," said Mariku.

"S-sure," stammered the man. He threw his knife. The girl growled, in her sleep.

"My turn," said Mariku. It was easy. His knife slid through, without any problems, well, except, the girl mewled.

"Hurry up," cried Bakura. "Is it my turn yet?" An insane light shone in his eyes making him seem demonic. He was impatient.

The man on the left stepped up and checked his aim. He pulled back; well the knife was now stuck in the rope and a piece of wood. The girl woke up and shrieked. She looked at all of them malevolently. She smirked. She knew which rope would free her. In fact, she was hoping to be freed. She looked in Kaiba Seto in the eyes. He nodded. He fired a shot. The whole wooden frame broke apart and she was freed. She laughed. She stalked towards the gang. Scree, scrack… Broken bones, blood was everywhere. The gang members remaining were mentally broken, while those who died had been mentally battered and now physically in shreds and liquid. The hikaris were cowering in the back of the limo. They had heard the screams and didn't want to see or hear what was going on. Now that the cost seemed clear, Kisara pressed the speed dial number to Kaiba Seto's cell phone. Suddenly a worm hole appeared.

"I hope its safe," said Rei.

"It's got to be, unless they are mentally unstable after what they have just done, said Mara.

"Let's just go," said Yuki. "Like a bet, you know?"

"You think every thing's a game," grumbled Kisara.

Stepping out of the worm hole on the other side were four girls. Mara clutched a hand over her mouth. There was blood and guts everywhere. She wanted to throw up. Rei just fainted on the spot and Kisara had to cover Yuki's eyes. She looked at Mara. They looked at each other, then for their boyfriends. They were covered in the blood. Even the full moon looked bloody. Mara swayed. She actually threw up. There was only twice that she felt this way. The first time was in the when they were three. The second time was when her father was murdered.

"Did you really have to go so far?" cried Kisara.

"Yes," said Kaiba savagely.

"Oh, well, too bad, just look at those three. They can't take it. Don't even dare say it was impulse. Because I know it is. God, what happened to you people?" said Kisara shaking her head. "That's just wrong." She pointed at the blood and guts. "Never mind. Come on, just a few more blocks. Get cleaned up and get out. So far we have had enough of you for the night, since that happened. We want to be alone with ourselves. I hope you understand. And thanks."

"No problem, pup, but it wasn't just me."

"Yeah I know. If it was just you, those people would just be full of bullet holes," was the cheeky answer. "Hurry up, if you don't want to be covered in blood, though I know a few of you don't mind it and even enjoy it."

Mara just snorted, "You think?"

"…"

They just kept walking. They got to the door of their apartment. Rei took out the keys and unlocked the door. She turned on the light. "Tada. Don't get blood on the floor or you'll be cleaning it up after your shower."

"Here are some towels. Just toss your clothes out the door and we'll wash them for you. No leather?" said Yuki.

"Yes, there is leather," said Atemu.

"Great. I guess I'll just have to scrape blood off of it then. Trust me. I will not run it under hot water."

They took their boyfriends clothes and washed them by hand in the sink under cold water. It got rid of the protein in the blood better. They turned on music to distract them from the blood that was on the clothing. The cd they were listening to was on shuffle. The song they were listening to was Darkness Eyes. Rain was sliding down Kisara's eyes. Mara's eyes were blank. Yuki was actually openly sobbing and so was Rei. They weren't even to listening to the music. Their hands were just washing the clothes on their own. Each girl seemed to be replaying the traumatic events that they had experienced. The fire, their deaths, watching helplessly as older women and girls were raped, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, half an hour ago. It all became muddled.

"Kisara," a voice seemed to pierce through her trance. A hand was on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Don't touch me," she cried. Her voice was shrill. The mist seemed to leave her eyes. "I'm sorry, Seto. I…"

"No, I should be the one to be sorry. I shouldn't have allowed things to get out of hand tonight. Its just we were out for blood. We were I guess angry that we have been lied to and angry with ourselves for everything we have done," he said, softly. He held her in his arms.

It was then that she noticed that he was dripping wet and wearing only a towel. She blushed and turned away. The looked at the others, they were still staring into the past and into nightmares that was once a part of reality.

"Guys? Guys!" cried Kisara.

"Huh?!" They wiped away their tears with their hands and sniffled.

"I know it's hard. We've made it so far right? We don't have to hide anymore right?"

"Y-yeah," Yuki's voice trembled.

"We'll make it. We have to," said Mara. Her voice was growing stronger. "They're gone now. We'll be fine. They can't hurt us anymore, right?" She turned and looked at Mariku. She couldn't believe that it had happened. She was still in shock, but it was wearing off.

Doomedpassion: wow…so gory…I never thought I could write stuff like this…


End file.
